The present invention relates to in vivo measurement. More specifically, the present invention relates to sensing, and sensors for sensing, the concentration of particular substances in bodily fluids.
Measurement of the concentration of particular chemicals in bodily fluids is useful for many types of medical diagnosis and treatment. Insulin-dependent diabetic patients, for example, might measure the concentration of glucose in their blood multiple times per day. In vivo sensors have been developed and are useful in some situations for repeated or continuous testing, but are limited in durability, accuracy, ease of manufacture, and potential lifetime in use. There is thus a need for improved in vivo sensors and sensing techniques.
Some sensors have been developed that limit a reaction between analyte and reagent by using membranes to control the flow of analyte therethrough. Using these membranes adds to the design cost, manufacturing cost, and difficulty in use of such sensors. There is thus a further need for improved in vivo sensors and sensing techniques.